


Spaceship Race

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There's not much entertainment on Destiny, but the crew are inventive.





	Spaceship Race

**Author's Note:**

> ripperblackstaff asked:
> 
> Hmmm rushbelle and spaceship race

Mapping the corridors had started as a sensible way to find the quickest routes from A to B on Destiny. Anywhere else it would have stayed just as that, but on an Ancient flying disaster, a million lightyears from home, with precious little in the way of entertainment, the routes had quickly become an excuse for games.

Rush had never intended to take part in the Great Spaceship Races. Even during what the rest of the crew thought of as the quiet times he had far too much to do. On some level he kept up with who held the record for various routes. It wasn’t a deliberate decision, he just heard the chatter in the mess hall, no different to how he’d know how the university sports teams were fairing back on Earth.

“…gotta tell us how you did that, Belle.”

At the mention of his assistant’s name Rush started paying more attention.

“Nope, we don’t have to disclose the route we take. Just have to accept that I am speedy.”

“Yeah, but Bridge to Observation Deck in six minutes, that’s amazing.”

For some reason the overheard conversation stuck with him throughout the day. Six minutes, that was fast for a distance that covered three decks, but it didn’t feel right. He was sure that Belle had done that route faster than that when he’d needed her to bring something from the Bridge to the Observation Deck. In fact, he was certain he could cover that route faster than six minutes.

He huffed at himself when he realized that he was seriously considering entering the next race, just to prove the point.

“Stupid waste of time.”

 

He was glad he’d not spoken his thoughts on what a waste of time this was to anyone else. The ribbing he’d get as he stood at the start line with Belle would be awful. As it was Belle had been happy to accept his challenge to her title, and the rest of the crew were pleased to have a new racer to bet on. The odds were not in his favour, which wasn’t surprising, since he had no track record.

“See you at the finish line Nicky.”

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but shrugged and said; “Aye, I’ll be there waiting for you, Belle.”

She just laughed and tied her hair up into a secure ponytail.

The radio crackled it to live and Young’s voice could be heard; “Contenders, ready?”

Both of them gave the kino floating above them a thumbs-up.

“One your marks. Get set. Go!”

They were neck and neck as they ran down the first corridor. At the junction Belle surprised Rush by peeling off to the left while he ran straight on. As he feet pounded on the deck, he wondered which route she was taking. He caught the handrail on the ladder down to the next deck and slid down feet on the outside of the rungs. He didn’t do this often, but it still made him grin that he’d mastered this move. Belle appeared from a junction and for a hundred yards they ran along neck and neck again.

“Better hustle Rush!”

He found breath to snort and turned off at the next junction. He was confident that he could beat Belle. According to his mental map of the ship, the way she was going meant she’d have to double back on herself where as he was heading directly for the finishing line.

He was breathing hard now but sliding down another ladder gave him a chance to get a bit of breath back. Around on last corner and he had a clear run to the Observation Deck. He was just over a hundred yards from the finish line and Belle was nowhere in sight. He didn’t ease up; his competitive streak wouldn’t let him.

All off a sudden Belle dropped out of the ceiling less than ten yards from the finish. The waiting crew whooped and hollered as she sprinted across the line. Rush put on a final burst of speed and crossed the line a handful of seconds after her.

Belle turned, and he crashed into her. Somehow, they kept their balance, arms around each other as they panted to catch their breath.

“How did you do that?”

Belle gave a breathless chuckle; Found the access panels when you had me crawling around checking relays.”

Rush could only smile at her ingenuity. The clamour of the crew around them reached his ears, and he found himself holding Belle a little tighter, so he could pick her up and spin her in a circle as she was cheered as the victor.


End file.
